


Something Like You || Niall Horan OU

by prismdreams



Series: Niall Horan Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: 1DFF, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Love, Niall Horan Smut, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, POV Niall Horan, Romance, Smut, niall imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: “Hey there, it’s you,” Niall said, running up beside her, deep Irish accent on full display. “I’m Niall, ya mind if I join ya?”Amy almost messed up her form when she caught him running on her left. “You can do whatever you want.”“Fair play, race ya to the top!” He said, jogging so far ahead he was doing it backward. Showoff, she thought.“The top of what?”He smirked, raising his brows, “Follow me, love.”Amy all but melted inside when he smirked and dropped his already deep voice below an octave, pulling ahead of her. She huffed, there was no way he was going to win this. He was practically going the way she had yesterday. How did he know of this place? Did he follow her? She refused to believe that.Full Summary inside. NiallxOC OU.
Relationships: Niall Horan & Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Niall Horan Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198880





	Something Like You || Niall Horan OU

**Summary:** Amy just moved into the neighborhood of Hollywood Hills from metropolitan Canada with the help of her cousin. Looking to make it big, she focused on landing that one audition that made her a household name. The obnoxious pop star next door drawing in paparazzi could take a hike for all she cared. NiallxOC OU

Written for a [tumblr request](https://prismdreams.tumblr.com/post/645023094297214976/hey-girl-can-you-write-a-one-shot-or-drabble).

* * *

Amy Carlino finished unpacking the last of her things, wasn't much she owned, but, it was enough. Her cousin set her up real nice in his newly renovated brownstone-style house. It didn't look like most of the homes in Hollywood Hills, being from Vancouver, a lot of homes here were different for her.

Apparently, her cousin lived in an area where there were celebrities scattered about. Fantastic, that's _just_ what she needed. Not that she minded, they have the right to live wherever they wanted, she just knew there were going to be extremely loud parties.

Her cousin left for work early, he always got up at the crack of crack, 5 am, and left her a note telling her to help herself to whatever she wanted until he got back. The place was fairly big, you could almost get lost here. Amy tried to fill the days until her callbacks came. So far, the last three were a bust, back to the LA Casting drawing board.

She made herself a kale and yogurt smoothie, sitting down to read the latest headlines of the day. Slow news, bloggers were pretty desperate for some dirt on the current "it" person. Politics is ruining life. The world's going to shit, same old.

It was a gorgeous day, like many others to come, but this particular one she didn't want to go to waste.

After cleaning up, she slipped on her activewear and tied her long dark brown hair in a messy bun, a few strands slipping out, but who cares? Not like anyone knew her here, she had only been in the neighborhood for two weeks. Or was it three weeks? Much had happened since her big move. She felt like she was here a lot longer than she was. Being jobless did that to you.

At the front entrance, she stretched her legs, doing her usual pre-yoga warming up before her run, when she heard a garage door slowly opening across from her.

She didn't think anything of it, shrugging when she heard what sounded like a Zoom call alert. Suddenly, a brunette guy, no taller than 5'8", shirtless, dark chest hair for days, scruffy in that rugged old school sense, wearing Nike running shorts, carried what looked like an Apple laptop in one hand while balancing a silver canned energy drink in his other hand. He looked busy multitasking, staring into the screen, but then again, most guys can't focus on many things at once.

Amy bit her lip, watching him curiously, she hadn't recognized him, was he one of the famous celebrities her cousin spoke of? Hard to tell, sure, he was attractive, but he looked like a normal guy, just doing his thing. She spotted a wide lens camera creeping up from around the winding corner, aiming directly toward the unassuming man.

The brunette guy's expression shocked her, so he _was_ known, but it looked like he didn't want to be in that moment. Amy narrowed her eyes as the man parted his lips, his bold eyes, the color shifted from here, but she could see they were a shimmering blue, almost iced in pigment. He stopped in his tracks, like a deer caught in headlights in the middle of the road. Then in a split second, he rolled his eyes after the paparazzo snapped some clear shots as this guy, whoever he was, went about his day, acting as if the paps weren't there.

Amy's green eyes were confused, she shrugged, plugging in her AirPods, playing her Spotify playlist shuffle on her iPhone, placing it inside her pocket. She stretched her arms above her head, feeling a slight yawn hit her lips.

Her eyes found the guy again as if looked like he was working out too, but lifting, first, he started with dumbbells, then picked up the 75lbs bench bar with an additional 50lbs on both ends, crouching down on all fours, leaning his naked back against the flat yoga mat.

Christ, she was acting already this thirsty in the neighborhood. Lord knew what scenarios were going to be drummed up about them the more she kept this up. No guys, even delectable ones like this one, were _completely_ off-limits. _Probably had a girlfriend anyway,_ Amy assumed. They _all_ did, except her.

She frowned, took a deep breath, and focused on her morning walk, running around the nosy paparazzi still clamoring to get that money shot. If Amy didn't know any better, it was definitely the crotch one of him leaning down to free weight bench, his legs spread eagle, but who was she? Why did she care if that guy was left alone or not? Although, he _did_ somewhat invite them in when he opened his garage, still, she was sure he could careless to give them a show.

 _Ugh, stop being obsessed, no guys, they fuck everything up,_ she thought, moving her body to jog up toward an opposite pathway leading to another hillside area. The infamous Hollywood Sign was adjacent to where she ran. She smiled, breathing in the fresh morning air, there's a first for everything.

She reached the top after twenty minutes of straight running, no breaks, feeling a slight chill over the perspiration that glistened over the bare shoulders of her skin. She closed her eyes, blowing out a chunk of air. Hollywood Hills sure looked stunning from this view. This spot was going to be her new resting point. It might inspire her to write her own treatment so she might not need to rely on auditions to tread through. It's not cheating, it's actually the kind of life she wanted. Separate. Independent. Passionate. Her _own._

She took a seat next to a carved slab of rock, wanting to stay here for a few more moments. She leaned her neck back, rolling her head to stretch out her slightly sore muscles. She stopped her playlist, scrolling through the notes she saved weeks ago, quotes that helped her stay the course and continue on to achieve her dreams. She could only wish she wrote the words she spoke.

 _"So was I once myself a swinger of birches. And so I dream of going back to be."_ Amy sighed, reading over the words Robert Frost wrote once in her mind. She knew what it meant but she wasn't a huge risk-taker.

Ironic, being where she is. Where everyone was flash and in your face. Including that guy working out in front of the paps.

She got up, taking one last longing look, and jogged out of the little area she discovered. She may come back tomorrow. Smiling, she stared back briefly, before turning around to place more distance between the area, heading closer to her home.

Amy picked up her pace and noticed the guy from before jogging, still shirtless, toward his mailbox, fetching various letters, bundling them in his big hands. The paparazzi were gone, Amy was relieved, at least she won't be in the crossfire of being seen in or around a tabloid shot. Dodged a bullet.

She hadn't realized she was staring until he looked up, straight into her eyes. He smirked, waving to her slightly with his free hand. Amy froze, in Canada, people did that all the time, here, it almost felt foreign. She just smiled gently, and turned away, jogging to her door, swinging it open, leaning her back against it. That feeling she got from high school came back, shaking her head, she groaned, pushing the weirdness away.

* * *

The next morning felt a bit crisper than the previous one, Amy was grateful, it reminded her of back home. Canadians think Los Angeles can't be cold, it definitely can, pushing near 47 degrees right about now at 6 am. It was just like people from Southern California thinking Canada could never be hot, it was the _biggest_ misconception on both ends.

It was a bit earlier than yesterday, once Amy was up, she dragged her body out of bed to start her day, at least until she found some decent auditions to go on. She almost booted her profile up on her phone when her battery died in front of her. She plugged it in and walked to the kitchen.

Her cousin was about to head out when he stopped in his place, watching Amy get her morning routine set up. "Heya, _you're_ up and at 'em today."

She shrugged, gathering all the ingredients for her usual breakfast, rubbing the fatigue from her eyes, "Yeah, just wanna get things going. You on your way out?"

He nodded, checking over his materials, "Oh, before I forget, if we get any mail that says "Niall Horan" on it, just leave it with me. Or actually, just run it across the way. He probably won't even have time to _check_ it anyway."

"Horan? Am I supposed to _know_ that name?"

"Ugh, it's probably best you don't. Just leave it with me, then. I'll take it to him, he might actually have some of ours, _again_."

"Our mail?"

"Yeah, our mail carrier guy is ancient, no one complains about him because he's cool. Like Stan Lee, cool. But he mixes up our bills occasionally."

Amy stopped the blender and poured the smoothie into a mug, "Lovely, no worries. Gonna keep busy until you get back. When is it, again?"

"Err, probably be another late one. Don't wait up. I'll text you."

Amy nodded and waved to him as he left. The truth was, all she was going to do was sit on her ass for a few hours, eat, maybe take a run, Netflix, yoga, whatever else. Not necessarily in that order.

 _Niall Horan_ , who the fuck was that? Was he the same guy she spotted across the street? She did a google search and found several articles, tabloids, a couple of albums, tour photos, most shots had him with an acoustic guitar strapped to his chest. It looked like he was a big deal, not Harry Styles, wait, she looked into his story, _One Direction_? He was in _that_ band? Amy giggled as she closed her phone.

Who was he in _One Direction_? She wouldn't have been able to point him out. He barely looked like the Nick Carter of the group. She caught something in a couple of group photos. Crooked teeth. Braces. Always smiling. Bleached blond hair. Nice blue eyes. She rolled her eyes, she was being creepy again.

He waved at her yesterday, though. It's just a wave, it could have been to someone behind her, but he looked directly at her, and they were the only ones outside.

After she cleaned up, she got dressed in her running clothes, washed her face, did a once-over in the mirror, checking out her makeup-less face. Nobody's going to see her, who cared how she looked?

Well...she's an actress, after all. What are the chances that a talent agent will be jogging with her? Slim to none. Maybe she'll see that guy, Niall, yeah, like he's going to be at the exact same moment she is. What is this, _fan fiction_?

She stretched her arms and legs, booting up her playlist when she heard footsteps across her street. Him, _Niall_ , same tasseled brown hair in his eyes, shirtless, running shorts, matching shoes. He looked like he was getting ready to run himself.

Amy blushed, _fuck, what now?_ He's just a person, it was a good thing there weren't any paparazzi swarming his building. Maybe they had to be called, Amy shook her head, going about her run as if he wasn't there. Plugging her earphones in, turning her playlist on a low volume in case any SUVs tried to run her over.

"Hey there, it's _you,"_ Niall said, running up beside her, deep Irish accent on full display. "I'm Niall, ya mind if I join ya?"

Amy almost messed up her form when she caught him running on her left. "You can do whatever you want."

"Fair play, race ya to the top!" He said, jogging so far ahead he was doing it backward. _Showoff,_ she thought.

"The top of what?"

He smirked, raising his brows, "Follow me, love."

Amy all but melted inside when he smirked and dropped his already deep voice below an octave, pulling ahead of her. She huffed, there was _no_ way he was going to win this. He was practically going the way she had yesterday. How did he know of this place? Did he follow her? She refused to believe that.

With her face flushed, fists pumping, heart thumping, she managed to stretch herself to the peak of the hillside. Niall smiled at her, bowing like an extra from _Downton Abbey._ Amy had to croak out a laugh. This guy was odd for a supposed celebrity.

Amy panted, catching her breath, trying to compose herself, "You know, I'm _not_ supposed to exhaust myself on a run."

He sent her an amused smile, "Exhaust? I've barely started, just getting warmed up...actually, what's ya name, love?"

She blushed, trying to smooth her hair behind her ear, mad at herself by looking so sweaty already, "Amy, I just moved here."

"Hmm, Amy, whereabouts are ya from?"

She titled her head, a bit surprised her accent wasn't as thick as she thought, "Canada, well, Vancouver area. Came here to make my dreams come true."

Niall sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair, sitting on the same rock slab she had yesterday, staring at her with his squinted blue eyes. "What are those dreams?"

Amy raised her hand to block the sun, finding another place to sit, "Acting, wanna see how far I take it."

"This is the place to do it." He said, slightly melancholy but with a smile.

Amy turned her attention to the view in front of them. "Wow, this is just—incredibly beautiful. Don't think I've seen how frosty the weather gets from here."

"I don't come up here enough, that's for sure," Niall said, a bit of longing to his tone.

"You've been here before?" She asked him, so she wasn't the only one, clearly.

He locked eyes with her briefly, "By meself, only."

Amy stood from the rock, he had better things to do, surely, being a pop star. "I should get back, umm, bye."

She turned around and left him sitting there, wincing as she felt like an asshole. He'll get over it, not like this is going to happen again. Unless...she turned back around and nearly crashed into Niall as he caught up to her.

"Oh—umm, yeah, so I was told that sometimes you get our mail. I think by the time I get back it's already delivered. I could bring it over, is that okay?" She asked, rambling, feeling lame. "I mean, it is you, right? You're Niall Horan?"

"That's me name, thank me mother for that one."

She had a close-up view of his eyes as the raw sunshine painted through them, her mouth parted and she bit her lip. "Yeah, umm..." she said, blushing wildly.

"I was gonna walk ya back. Or run ya back, we know I can beat you, even with me shite knee."

Amy narrowed her eyes, staring down at his knees, noticing his left leg had a huge light pink scar running down the top of his shin. "Oh, wow, sorry I made you do that."

"Why are ya sorry? I _wanted_ to run. Saw ya out the other day. Would have joined ya, but, was pulled away. I didn't put too much pressure on it, no worries, love." He winked, walking with her back to their homes.

Amy still felt guilty, she didn't even see the scar when she was watching him yesterday. Wait—did he just admit he was watching her too?

"I see..." she said, trailing off. "Well, this is me. I'll go check the mail and if I see anything I'll drop it off." She said, smiling at him as she walked to her mailbox, opening it, seeing a few bills with his name on them.

She walked over to Niall, handing him his bills, "Just as my cousin predicted, we got yours. You may have mine too."

He motioned for her to follow him, "Let's find out."

They came over to his mailbox, he checked and spotted a few with her and her cousin's name on them. "Got what ya need right here, love," Niall said, handing what belonged to her.

She took them but found her hand held by his, did he mean to do that? Her lips parted, mouth went dry.

Niall realized what he did and let go, pulling away awkwardly, "S-sorry about that."

For a guitar player, he had very soft hands, she wondered how they would feel on her—

She shook out of the fantasy and smiled shyly, "I'd better go. Thanks again."

She held her mail up, nodding to him, forced herself to turn around and walk back to her place. She turned the key, walked inside, and slowly closed the door. _Not again, no fucking guys,_ she thought.

She shook as she heard a solid knock. A confused look smothered her face as she opened the door. She blushed as Niall came back.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him as he ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand.

He shrugged wearing a knowing smile, "I have a bunch more in me house. Wanna follow me to mine?"

Amy bit her lip, she could smell the sweat off his bare shoulder, swallowing roughly, "Uhm, sure, yeah. Okay then."

Niall laughed, Amy rolled her eyes at how loud it was, borderline obnoxious. She followed behind him as he opened the door, letting her inside his house.

Amy looked around his home, her mouth agape. The entire place looked like a giant radio station, multiple microphones and guitars, two grand pianos, a baby piano, various instruments leaning against the wall hanging on hooks. Framed images of Niall with the group he was in, a collection of known people. She could spend all day looking at everything and still find something she might have missed.

She joined him in the kitchen as he sifted through the pile of mail on the counter, pulling out the ones that belonged to her.

He looked up through his long lashes and smiled at her, bunching her bills, tossing his down. "Believe these are yours, love."

Amy smiled politely and took them, touching his hand gently, feeling the softness, this time, _she_ didn't want to let go. Niall smiled, laughing softly.

"Hmm, sorry, umm, appreciate it." She managed to get out.

"No problem, have ya had breakfast?" He asked her, boldly.

She shook her head, "I usually just have something quick before I workout."

He poked his bottom lip out, pouting, "Would ya like to have breakfast? A proper one? I just had coffee, wouldn't mind a big breakfast."

Amy began playing with her mail, suddenly getting nervous around him. "Oh wow, I don't know. It's not a big deal, is it?"

He shook his head, "I was about to start on it when I jogged back to yours. Wouldn't mind the company."

"Okay, as long as I'm not intruding on anything." She said, leaning over the counter, watching him get started on the meal.

"Of course not. Have a seat. I'll get started on it, should be ready soon."

Amy moved to sit but paused, "May I use your bathroom? Need to wash up."

"Use the one upstairs near me room, it's much cleaner than the others."

Amy laughed, backing away, "I'm not judging, thanks."

She went up, found it, shutting the door, and quickly washed her hands and splashed water on her face, drying her skin. Why was she here, again? Shaking her head, she walked downstairs toward the kitchen just as Niall finished. _That was quick,_ she thought.

"Have a seat, are ya hungry?"

"Sort of, the normal amount, I guess."

He served them both and brought the plates to the table. Everything smelled so good, she was getting used to vegan food living here.

Niall stood up to grab a bottle of OJ and two cups, placing them on the table, catching her eye every other moment. He felt slightly intimidated under her gaze, she had these striking green eyes that seemed to look right through him.

They eat in silence, Niall kept sneaking looks at her and she stared right back, directly locking his gaze.

She sipped her OJ and wiped her mouth, pushing her plate forward. "Thank you, Niall. You're really sweet."

 _Is she leaving? Oh fuck,_ he thought, it sounded like she was, "I'm glad. Well..."

She smiled, standing up to take her plate but he stopped her.

"Leave it, love. I'll take care of it." He whispered, his eyes shining.

Amy nodded, watching him rinse off the plates and wipe his hands. She shivered, her bare shoulders had goosebumps, and her hands began to shake. This was _not_ good. She had to get out of here, she knew he had better things to do, being who he was.

She stood and walked around the kitchen, "I should get back, umm, thanks again, I really liked the breakfast. Now, I need to run it off."

Niall smirked at her in confusion, checking her out, "You're going running again?"

She nodded, moving to wash her hands, drying them off. "Yeah, just for a bit. I need to get back to start my day. You probably need to start yours."

He laughed, watching her movements and speech come out in a rushed manner. _Was she avoiding me?_ He thought, "You wouldn't want some company? Don't mind going again. We could take a different path this time around."

Amy swallowed, she put some distance between them, feeling heat near his body. "Oh, it's okay, you're free to join me. I just thought you might have been wanting to get your day started. You don't have to hang out with me."

"I want to, is that alright?"

Her eyes expanded, as he stared at her with a small yet curious smile. "Sure...

What was she going to say? It's hard to deny anyone with eyes like his, she was acting like a girl with a crush. Those didn't always end up so great. Maybe she could make up something, like an injury, or...

Niall paused and held his knee in agony suddenly, "Fuck, hey, umm, can we, uh, can we get a raincheck on the run?"

Amy kneeled down, her eyes following his as he crouched down on the ground, attempting to head to the couch. "Oh my God! Hey, what can I do? Do you want me to call someone?"

Niall made it to the couch and leaned back against it, closing his eyes, groaning in a bit of pain, _not again,_ he thought. "No, it's fine, just need to lay off it, can't join ya, hahaha." Niall laughed incredulously, staring at Amy's concerned face.

Amy frowned, it's not her business, maybe she could help, "If you have a joint injury, I may have something that will help you heal, no guarantee, it's something."

Niall hesitated before nodding, "Alright, let's see what ya got, ugh!"

Her face contorted along with him as he winced in pain. She had to hurry, it could be inflamed from overstretched nerves. She shook her head, more of her medical jargon days coming back.

She took her mail and turned around out the backyard and through the gate, running toward her home.

Once inside, she threw her bills on the table, along with her phone on the couch, not even sure if it landed on the cushions, and ran upstairs toward the bathroom to get what she needed. She bent down to look under the sink and grabbed the tube she carried with her just in case of emergencies.

She ran back downstairs and went out the door, running back to Niall's backyard, swinging open the screen door, shutting it as his eyes immediately went to her, his attention turning away from a golf match.

He smiled slightly, attempting to stand up, but the pain was biting into him too strongly. "What ya got?"

Amy took a second to move and knelt down beside him, inspecting his scar. It was only slightly pink, _must be muscle tension,_ she thought. "Can I? Is it okay if I touch you?"

Niall looked at her weirdly, then realized what she was referring to, nodding, trusting her. "Yeah, go ahead, love."

"Well, I'm no expert, but, umm, looks fine other than the pinkness forming around your knee cap. I uh—brought something that might take the swelling down. I have a feeling it's pre-inflammation, but I could be wrong. Here," she paused, opening the tube, squirting a white stream of ointment in the palm of her hand. "I have to rub it in, is that okay?"

 _She's asking to touch me, that's a new one,_ he thought, smirking at her innocence. She appeared a lot purer than her bedroom eyes revealed. "Go on then..."

She gulped, feeling nervous before her hand touched his knee. She began rubbing the solution over his knee cap gently, feeling how lumpy the inflammation was, she might need more, which meant she had to do it again, even tenderly.

She caught his eyes as she worked the cream over his scar, feeling just how robust the surgery might have been. She barely knew him and her heart went out to him.

She looked between him and the scar, biting her lip, "Did it hurt? The surgery?"

Niall sighed deeply, looking away, thinking back to the time when he was the only one who cared, "Yeah, it hurt, a lot."

Amy slowed her pace, bringing her fingers up and over the top of his knee, feeling a bit of redness spread out. "I'm sorry, can't imagine what that feels like."

Niall stared back at her, seeing her green eyes lighten slightly as it seemed like she was moving closer as she rubbed her hand against his leg. His mind was turning into a fog, the way she touched him now, and those memories of apathy for his well-being, it felt like a dream. He would give anything to have someone care for him the way Amy is right now. Not even the physical therapists in Chelsea were _this_ gentle.

"You're, umm, you're uh, _really_ good with that. I feel it slowly going away." He said, finding it difficult to swallow, staring into her eyes.

"It's a little gift from back home, I guess. Not many, uh, athletic superstars where I come from unless it's around an ice rink." She said, smirking. "Actually, this one involves an ice rink."

Niall smiled through his pain, shifting his weight so his body wasn't leaning so strongly against the back of the couch. "Which one?"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, it's been a long time since she talked about this. "The original dream was to figure skate, my coaches suggested I take gymnastics to be trained better. Got as far as the uneven bars—that was until..."

Niall's brows knitted together, "Until?"

Amy nearly confessed something she rarely talked about, even with her physical therapist, or father, whom she was extremely close with. "Umm, well, I was doing a routine, it went fine, I guess, when I second-guessed myself. I went to do a layout that put me backward, and when I rotated, I placed my feet incorrectly, instead of landing, I twisted my ankle. It's healed, but, the nerves are still there, they flare up sometimes when I overextend my joints. The coaches said that basically, it was over, uhm, they gave me this formula to take to accelerate the healing. I could walk on it, but, when I went back I couldn't—"

Amy stopped, talking about what happened was draining and bringing her back to that place of hopelessness. "Long story short, I'm a dramatic person, figure, why not be paid for it? That's what my Dad says."

He smiled sympathetically, "Sorry that happened to ya love."

She shrugged, squirting more of the formula over his leg, massaging his knee gently. "It's cool, don't think about it anymore." She said, plastering on a fake smile, one she used when she wanted something on the spot, letting it fade when he tried to look at her.

Niall watched as she hid her eyes from him, looking as her fingers inched higher. Today was the day he didn't wear his Calvin's, _oh fuck_ , he thought as her fingers touched his hard cock, pumping him as he grew in her hand. He breathed deeply, sharply, not wanting to rip her hand off, _surely she'd notice?_ He thought. _Fuck that,_ he added, feeling his cock pulsating. Her fingers were too warm, he really didn't want her to stop, this felt too good to stop.

Amy gasped, her mouth hanging open as she pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned. She couldn't look at him. "Oh my God! I'm, so sorry. Oh God," she stammered, standing up and turning around the corner, rushing out of his backyard without another look.

"Wait!" She heard Niall shout at her as she rushed toward her home, flinging the door open, her heart thumping against her heaving chest.

 _I can't see him again, not after that. My cousin is right, I have to stay away, no guys, he probably wanted nothing to do with me,_ she thought.

She placed her hand over her chest, never feeling more embarrassed in her life. She should start helping herself, avoid him at every cost. He was a mere distraction, nothing more.


End file.
